The Dragon duo
by magnificent dragoness
Summary: Lucy Dreyer has finally come home to Fairy Tail. While everyone thinks she is dead her brother has no hope. Lucy the Celestial dragon slayer and Laxus the lightning dragon slayer team up to defeat evil and gain love. I know i'm bad at summaries. Sorry!
1. Chapter 1

**Dragon duo Chapter 1**

 **Dragoness doesn't own Fairy Tail. She does wish she did though.**

 **Have a good day and thank you for reading this new story. I am not very good but please like this story very much. Now without further ado. i give to you The Dragon Duo.**

 **Chapter One**

Lucy POV:

I am just now coming back from a long mission. I have been gone for almost 2 years. My name is Lucy Dreyer and I am 17 years old. I am part of the most amazing guild ever, Fairy Tail. My brother and I are both dragon slayers too. He's the lightning dragon slayer Laxus Dreyer, while I am the celestial dragon slayer. Many do not know me because i've been gone so long. We have had a painful past though. Our father Ivan was a horrible man. He implanted lacrimas into our bodies at very young ages. Laxus had his in his eye while I had mine in my spine. I decided to have a long tribal tattoo put there to try and cover it though. Today was the day i would return to my family, and I was very excited. I had gone on a 2 year long S-class mission to destroy a few dark guilds. I hope everything goes alright...

Laxus POV:

Today is the two year anniversary of the day my little sister left Fairy Tail. I woke up this morning in mental pain like I have for the past 720 days. (2 years) I would have just stayed at my house like I do every year but Freed and my team dragged me to the guild. Right now i am just sulking on the second floor at my usual table. I can tell that everyone notices my mood but won't say anything. Then i hear Gramps say "Laxus my boy. You have to cheer up. She wouldn't want you to be like this." I swiftly turn my head and glare at him. "What do you know of what she would want?! She's dead for all i know and i can't see her ever again! Why don't you go bot-" Just as I was about to finish my sentence the guild doors were thrown across the hall and land near the bar. Everyone just stops what they are doing and stares at who did this. There standing in the door looking sheepish is a girl of about 17. She has long blonde hair down to about her waist and big brown doe eyes. The girl has on a tight purple tank top and black short skirt. Accompanied by black combat boots and a pair of lacrima headphones. She also has a long katana and a few daggers strapped to her back and legs."Um hello Fairy Tail. Long time no see huh?" I hear her say confidently.

I just stand there looking like an idiot and so does everyone else. That is until Mira goes up to her and says, "Hello! Can I help you with anything? Do you want to join the guild?" The girl just looks dumbstruck and a little insulted. She then says "Mira how can you not recognize me?! It's me Lucy. Dang I go on a two year mission and you all forget me." At this she is jumped by Ever and Gramps while i just stay seated like an awestruck idiot. _My sister is finally back_ I think suddenly.

 **So how did i do? I hope it isn't bad. Please comment and review if you like. Thank you! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people! I finally have returned with another chapter of The Dragon Duo! I hope you all like it very much. I am kind of pushed by all of the good reviews and people following this story. Well enough of that.  
I don't own Fairy Tail. Just the plot of the story. Thank you and enjoy.**

Laxus' POV

 _My sister is finally back._ I silently think to myself as I watch her enjoy the welcoming from every person in the guild. I then start to think again and zone out. _What if she finds out about Fantasia? Oh mavis what is she going to do to me?!_ I start to internally panic and grip the banister, almost breaking it in half. My team suddenly turns to me and gives me an odd look of confusion. They just stare but silently turn back to their drinks, waiting their turn to greet my little sister. Suddenly I hear her chirp up with "Wait where is Laxus?" Every head turns to her and points to me up on the second floor.

I see her face light up with happiness and her come rushing up the stairs and tackling me to the floor. My whole body is pulled into a bone crushing hug that almost severed my spine. "Hey sis...Long time no see huh?" I start to say hesitantly. She looked up at me with a look of confusion, anger, sadness, and hurt. "Is that all you have to say after two years?! I have heard some things Laxus!" _Oh Crap..._ I think silently to myself. "So what do you want to know Lucy?" I ask hesitantly. "Well I know that you pitted the guild members against each other. That you turned them against their own FAMILY! I know that you threatened Jiji and our family! I also know that you threatened the entire city of Magnolia with the Thunder Palace! I mean seriously I do have people here to tell me things Laxus!" At the end of every screech I start to become more guilty and the black pit of sadness starts to return.

With a sudden twist of her body I see her face our grandfather that is on the first floor. "And YOU!" She screeches while pointing to him angrily. "You could have called me to take care of him! I know how to take my own brother down Jiji! I could have handled the whole Tribe of idiots too!" After she is done with her rant the whole guild is purely shocked at her choice of words and angry gestures.

She suddely jumps off of the ledge and walks to the bar to get a drink. WIth her rant over the whole guild bursts with activity and chatter about her speech and taking on jiji. Since I'm a dragon slayer I hear her talking to Mira and Cana. With a wicked grin I start to eavesdrop on them all.

Lucy's POV

After I was done with my rant I went to the bar to get a milkshake and catch up with Mira and the girls. When I first sit down she automatically hands me a strawberry milkshake and I sip it down. I turn to see Cana chugging a barrel of booze and levy with her team and a bunch of other people with their friends. I sigh and turn back to Mira where she has an evil smirk and a tell tale sign of a matchmaker's smirk. With a sigh I ask, "What's with the smirk Mira? And to tell you. No I didn't meet anybody while on the mission." When I said this her smirk finally falls and she asks, "Then what did you do Lucy? You have to have had some kind of fun while out." "Nope. I just got the job done and trained with my spirits. Though by some guilds I met some new friends." Once those sentences left my mouth Mira had jumped over the counter and glomped me fairly hard. "Mira get off of me! Why are you hugging me?!" "I"m justs so happy! You could have found your true love!" "I highly doubt it Mira. It was just a few people from a guild." "Well which guild?" I was just about to answer her when the guild doors are pushed open roughly.

 **Hey guys I hope you liked this chapter! I am opening up a poll and I would like you to vote in it. It will be for who Lucy met during her mission. You get to decide who she belongs with in the story! Well have a good day or night and thanks for reading. Don't forget to vote and comment. And if you have any ideas please PM me!**


End file.
